violetsbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Violetsbane Chapter 14
Chapter 14 (Violet PoV) "Violet, what's that?" Silverfire asked, pointing to something on the map. Grumbling to myself, I sighed. "It's Nightmare Tower, Silverfire. That's where we're headed, remember?" Silverfire shook his head. "Do you remember Sandee and Felix getting their faces stolen?" Once again, Silverfire shook his head. "My goodness, you were serious when you said you were really airheaded." Silverfire looked away. "I know. But it's not a bad thing, is it?" Gently stroking his hair, I smiled. "You know what I think, Silverfire. It's not a bad thing." I reminded him. He smiled and looked back towards the path. I'm glad I managed to lift his spirits. He seemed really upset about it. "Hey, that's the entrance over there." Tristan called out from the back. He rushed over towards me and Silverfire. "Maybe we should camp out here for tonight. We'll have to make a long run once we enter." Holly tilted her head. "Why's that, Tristan? Couldn't we just camp while we're trekking in there?" Tristan shook his head. "Nope. Not unless we want to be ambushed or killed in a few moments." Tristan bluntly grumbled. I thought that the both of them liked each other. So why's Tristan being a little snarky to Holly right now? "Anyways, if we make camp here then we'll be able to make it through Nightmare Tower without any difficulty." "Now who said you were leader? We should be able to make it through without any difficulties with or without camping out." I hissed at him. Tristan didn't back down, though. I think he's serious about this camping nonsense. "Tristan, we are NOT, I repeat, NOT camping tonight. If you wanna camp, then camp on your own." "Hate to break it to you Violet, but I don't think any of us are open to the idea." Tristan shot back. "It's already evening. Spiritmask is already dozing off, I doubt Silverfire is going to last that long, and Holly is-" "Don't start speaking for me again, Tristan. I WILL smack you if you do that again." Holly grumbled aloud. Tristan rolled his eyes and continued glaring at me. I'm the leader, aren't I...? So why is he making all these decisions for us? Tristan's green eyes glimmered with anger. "Point being, we're not going in right away. I'm going to set up camp." He snapped before taking the camping supplies I'd brought with us and setting it up. Holly just sighed and walked over to help him. Spiritmask was asleep on the ground, and Silverfire glanced at me apologetically. That doesn't help me at all. It's like they trust Tristan more than me... They'd already finished setting up camp while I'd been sitting far away from them, but close enough so I wouldn't lose them. I can't believe Tristan undermined me like that again. Why can't they ever at least consider my ability to lead? There's no use dwelling on it. It's not going to do me any good. "Alright, so who's going to watch guard?" Holly yawned. "Sure ain't gonna be me." Me neither. "Well, since Violet's not going to budge, SHE'S keeping watch." Tristan growled. "End of discussion. 'Night." I could hear him walking into the tent, not caring whether I was really watching or not. Soon everyone else followed, leaving me all alone. I'm not watching them. I'm going to complete the mission by myself if I have to. Grabbing my daggers, I tiptoed into the tower, hoping none of them heard me walk out. If they want to camp out, let them. It's not my fault if they get attacked by monsters. (Silverfire PoV) Tristan and Holly were curled up next to each other, Holly had lovingly wrapped her arms around Tristan. Spiritmask was lying on his stomach, his arm folded neatly underneath his chin. I was still up, my worry pestering me from slumber. Is Violet okay? Maybe I should check on her. Swiftly making my way out of the tent, I crawled out into the open. Glancing around the clearing I expected to see Violet. "Violet...?" I softly called out to her. No response. "V-Violet? Are you out there?" Still no response. Taking one more look around the clearing, I couldn't find her anywhere. Violet's gone... Quickly turning back to the tent, I rushed inside. Shaking Tristan wildly, he opened his eyes with a grunt. "What do you you want, Silverfire? It's too late for any of your nonsense." Tristan grumbled. Holly noticed Tristan moving a little bit, so she gently kissed him on the cheek. "Not now, Holly." He mumbled. Holly's eyes gleamed with dejection, but she simply nodded and said nothing. "What is it?" "Violet isn't standing guard. She's gone!" I yelped. Tristan rolled his eyes, laughing a little. Tristan chuckled. "I'm sure she's still out there feeling sorry for herself. Go back to sleep." Poking my head out of the tent, I checked one last time. She isn't out there. I looked back at Tristan one last time. Holly was still snuggling with him and Spiritmask was out. Tristan was already back asleep. Looks like I'm doing another rescue mission...but alone. Quickly grabbing for the map, I flipped it over and wrote on it. It's time to save Violet. Again. Soon I was in the tower, on the second floor. I think. I still haven't ran into Violet, so I'm guessing she must be ahead. My feet were already sore, and it would seem very nice to just turn back. But Violet's still out there. I can't leave her here alone. "AIIIIEEEEEEEE!" A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the halls. It was Violet. Rushing towards the sound of her voice, I stopped running to see Violet laying on the floor, her clothes stained with blood. I ran over to her, crouching down so I could pick her up in my arms. "V-Violet...? What happened to you...?" I whispered numbly. Violet's eyes were shut as if she was in pain, shivering wildly. Gently stroking her black hair, I could hear her mumbling something underneath her breath. "L-Leave her alone..." Violet murmured in her sleep. "P-Please, Aspen..." Who's Aspen? She wouldn't be talking about something this sensitive if she was awake, would she? Probably not. Groans and wails echoed from the hallways before us. Holding onto Violet as tightly as I could, I bolted the way I'd came. Soon we were out of the tower, with me panting heavily and Violet still muttering in her sleep. I noticed Tristan, Holly and Spiritmask already up. Tristan glared at me. "Where were you?!" Tristan yelled, his green eyes shimmering with anger. "We were supposed to- wait." He turned his gaze to Violet, who was still shivering. Tristan walked closer to us. "Is she okay?" From the background, I could see Holly enviously glaring at Tristan and Violet. Was she alright? "I don't know. I found her like this on the second floor of the tower." I shakily whispered. Tristan stroked Violet's hair, sympathy brimming in his eyes. Tristan sighed. "I've seen this before. She's...well..." He tried to look for the words to explain it. Is it really that hard to explain? "In a way, cursed." Violet's...cursed...? How? "A nightmare inducing spell must've been cast on her." "And how would you know that?" Holly grumbled. Wow, I think she's going to be in a bad mood all day. "It's not like you actually know how to cast those spells." Tristan winced a little. "Well, n-no I don't. B-But I've seen it enough to know what it is." Tristan murmured. The way he said it, it's like he's lying. Are you lying to us, Tristan? "We need to defeat the whichever monster cast that spell- and quick. If it's not lifted soon then there's a chance that she could die." Violet could...die? No. It won't happen, right? "Someone needs to stay here and watch her while we find the monster." "And maybe that monster has Sandee or Felix's face attached to it! You may be a grouch Tristan, but you come up with great plans!" Holly exclaimed, seeming to catch on. "Either way, that thing is pretty powerful if it's nightmare curses can kill you, so you'll need me cause duh, I'm a cleric." "I-I'll stay behind." I squeaked. Everyone turned to look at me. "You won't need me in this battle. I'm not that good at magic, anyways." Spiritmask was about to respond, but I cut him off. "I'll probably wander off at some point as well." Tristan crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He chuckled. "Well, you always pay attention when it comes to Violet, so of course you'd be the one offering." Tristan's eyes gleamed in a teasing and humorous matter, as if he was trying to ignore something bothering him greatly. "Alright, me, Holly and Spiritmask will go track the monster down. Once we finish it off and Violet's better, both you and Violet can come for us inside." Holly smiled at him dreamily. "You're REALLY good at making plans and putting them into action! It almost makes me forget how laid-back you are, Tristan~" Holly purred. She gently kissed him on the cheek, while Tristan reluctantly accepted the kiss. Just what is up with those two? Holly turned towards me. "There's some grub in Violet's backpack if you get hungry, and I doubt any monsters will be coming near Nightmare Tower tonight. So you should be fine." Spiritmask was stroking Violet's hair while she was still in my arms. "Ooooh! Her hair's SO soft!" Spiritmask gasped in awe. "And pretty, too!" A prick of annoyance stabbed at my chest. Can't he just leave already? Holly practically dragged Spiritmask away from me. Thank you, Holly. Holly snickered a little. "Come on, Spiritmask. You're making somebody over here jealous." Jealous? Of what? "See ya later, Silverfire. Take good care of Violet." Holly was holding Spiritmask by the hand. Tristan lightly chuckled. "He'll do fine. It's him watching Violet, after all." Tristan laughed before signalling for the others to follow him. "Come on, let's go find that monster before it's too late." Soon they walked into the tower, leaving me with Violet. Glancing around, I could see that they'd left the tent up. Perfect, because I'm not in the mood to build anything. I gingerly settled into the tent, setting Violet on the ground on the inside. Hopefully she'll be alright. "T-Twyla..." Violet murmured shakily. Wait, is she talking about her twin sister Twyla? She's told me a little about Twyla, for the most part. Violet drops the subject as quick as she can, though. I gently stroked her hair. "Don't worry, Violet. You'll be alright as long as I'm around." I whispered trying to comfort her. She then slightly shifted closer to me, surprising me a little bit. Violet won't die on my watch. (Holly PoV) Tristan was walking ahead of both me and Spiritmask, barking orders. Why's he gotta be so bossy all of a sudden? He was telling us how careful we had to be since we were already on the second floor. Seriously. This tower is not as big as people make it out to be. Spiritmask was quiet for the most part, only saying something when me or Tristan asked him a question. Is he alright? "Alright, so-" Tristan began. Okay, he needs to shut up. I can only listen to his voice for a few hours. "SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hissed at him. He turned sharply to glare at me. "Shut up! You're going on about how we need to be careful, so listen to yourself!" "It's not like you are! Sometimes you need to be reminded of some of the simplest things!" Tristan shot back. Oh, it is ON. Slapping Tristan in the face, he took a few paces back, shocked. "What the hell was that for?" "Duh, idiot! Isn't this the tenth time you've been smacked?" I growled. Tristan glowered me indignantly. "THREE." Tristan snapped. Rolling my eyes, I smacked him again. "Now it's four. So can you please shut up for five- wait." Stopping suddenly, I looked around myself to see if Spiritmask was still here. He was gone. "Where's Spiritmask?" "Dunno, don't care. Let's keep searching." Tristan shrugged his shoulders. How could he be so heartless? "Holly, aren't you listening to me?" "He's FOURTEEN! He could be anywhere in here getting viciously mauled by some monster for all you care! When did you become such a jerk?" I spat in his face. He slowly blinked, his eyes glazed with pain. "Well?" Tristan slowly trudged away from me, now dragging his sword along the ground. "Holly, I've done so many wrongs in my life that it's hard to keep track. I'm sorry." He muttered. "I just wanna get this over with already. So I can spare the agony." What is he talking about? "What are you even talking about?! You're making no sense!" I snapped back. Tristan didn't look back at me. "Tristan, answer me!" "You'll understand soon. But you'll hate me for it." Tristan sighed. He cast one last glance at me, his eyes glittering with sorrow. "If you want, go look for Prince Spiritmask. I'm not stopping you. I just wish that the four of us had more time..." Muttering to myself, I turned away from him, now searching for Spiritmask. What's up with Tristan? (Columbia PoV) "Jayson!" I snapped grumpily. "I'm thirsty!" Me and Stargaze are still in Neksdor Town, waiting for my sickness to pass. Frost said that us waiting it out would probably be the best, but Jayson isn't to sure. And by that I mean he's sick of us in his house. "JAYSON!" "Columbia, shut up for a few seconds. Ask Frost to get you some water." Jayson grumbled aloud, his eyes shimmering with annoyance. "And for the love of Bright Scar- shut up and stay quiet." Hmph. I don't Frost to get me any water because there's a higher chance it'll be poisonous. I looked over to Stargaze, who was fast asleep by my side on the makeshift bed. "Stargaze, are you up?" I whispered, nudging his shoulder with my hand. He barely stirred, instead nuzzling my shoulder with his cheek. As cute as that is, I'm not giving up on waking him up. He'll grumpy when he gets up anyways. "Stargaze, get up..." Still no response. Man, he must've been tired. Quickly I decided not to wake him, since kinda deserves that rest. He just trekked to who knows where with Frost just to find out what was happening to me. I honestly don't deserve him. Suddenly something dropped on the floor. Looking down at the floor, I saw Jayson picking up his frying pan. "What are you doing?" I rasped. Jayson grinned to himself. "Getting childhood revenge." He snickered, his light blue eyes glimmering with a mixture of happiness and anger. Jayson padded out of the room, but before leaving he called, "Don't leave the house while I'm gone!" After that there was pretty much silence, besides Stargaze snoring and Frost reading a book, muttering to himself. "Um...Frost? Do you really think it's a good idea to let Jayson get his 'childhood revenge'?" I cautiously asked, hoping Frost wouldn't snap at me. Frost shrugged his shoulders. "Jayson won't KILL him, but he'll give Bryce a couple of scars to remember him by. Bryce deserves it. He's been torturing Jayson and his friend Holly since they were little." Frost sighed, a disgruntled harmony in his voice. "With Holly, everyone can see why. But Jayson didn't deserve to go through that at all! Bright Scar knows why he decided to become friends with that monstrous offspring of Brokenfire." "Who...who was Brokenfire?" I mumbled, confused. Frost closed his eyes. "Brokenfire is an ancient spirit of Neksdor who torments the people of this land. He's been torturing us for as long as twenty-five years. But then the last Great Sage Rakim sealed him away, and now he's breaking free. That's why I needed Stargaze to help me seal him away. But Rakim never taught him how to keep the seal intact." Frost explained. This is...a lot to take in. I'm probably going to forget, anyways. "So Brokenfire's breaking free, and we're all going to die for 'betraying' him, because he forced us all to make him our king. Life's great at the moment." "I had no idea that you people had to suffer like this for this long. I wasn't even born yet." I whispered, in both shock and awe at how strong these people were to overcome this dangerous foe. "I understand the whole reason why you hate Brokenfire, but why Holly? She has nothing to do with him." Frost shook his head. "She's his daughter, has his blood and carries the same powers he does. Holly's too dangerous." That's just bigotry. "Who knew what she could do with that kind of power? Everyone grew more worried about how much time Brokenfire began spending with his daughter. And that was when she was somewhere around the age of 15, also when she was after Jayson's heart." Someone actually had a crush on Jayson? That is unbelievable. I sighed. "But that still wasn't valid enough to hate her like that. She can't help where she comes from." Frost scowled at me before going back to reading. Glancing back in Stargaze's direction, I gently rustled his hair. No one would believe I love him either, would they? Stargaze softly groaned, lightly pushing away my hand. "Columbia, you're already up?" He yawned, opening his mouth to exhale. "I thought you'd still be asleep." Stargaze glanced over in Frost's direction, now fully awake. "Where's Jayson?" "Gone out to get his childhood revenge." Frost chuckled. How is that funny?! "He'll be back soon. I hope, because I've got a date tonight that I can't cancel. Otherwise Stargaze's in charge." "Hee hee, I don't mind at all~" Stargaze purred, then proceeding to kiss my cheek. I playfully shoved him away from me and kissed him back. Stargaze blushed profusely once I backed away, now covering up his face. How can this man be so adorable and stubborn at the same time? "Okay, you lovebirds. Stop messing around." Frost sighed. We stopped and looked at him. Well, I mean Stargaze can't see him, but... "I've gotta get ready now. He won't wait forever." Frost walked out of the room and headed somewhere else in the tiny house. Stargaze raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Well you learn something new each day." He nuzzled my cheek some more. "Not related to us, though. What should we do then?" "I don't care what you do, just keep it PG!" Frost hissed. What does that mean? Stargaze rolled his sightless eyes and kissed me on the cheek again. "I'm glad me and Sam don't act like that." He muttered to himself. "Who's Sam?" I asked. Frost walked back into the room, now wearing a black tuxedo. "Sam is my boyfriend. Nothing more to it than that." Frost shrugged his shoulders. "Jayson's very well aware of it, too." He walked out of the house, leaving me and Stargaze behind. Stargaze gently bit on my ear. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" "I wanna mess with you for bit, Columbia." Stargaze silkily purred. I gently stroked his hair. He sat back, chuckling to himself. Smiling, I was still petting his hair. "Oh, you always do." (Tristan PoV) "Well Tristan, you finally arrived." A voice hissed. Sighing to myself, I placed my sword back in its scabbard. "Answer me. I can see you, you know." "Mapleshade, why? What was the point in stealing Felix and Sandee's faces? If you're trying to kill Violet, that's not the easy way out." I growled. Mapleshade was now before me, holding both Sandee and Felix's faces. "You didn't even put them on anything yet!" Mapleshade scowled. "Well at least I stick to one side of the story. Let's not forget that little fact, Tristan." I gulped. It was true. I AM a traitor to Violet, Holly and Silverfire. A liar. "You're lucky I didn't kill you when I had the chance." "You wouldn't." I spat, barely choking out the words. "Just because me and your mother are cursed, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't kill you!" Mapleshade snapped. I winced. My mother wouldn't do that. She wouldn't allow it. She's still in there, I just know it. Falling to the floor, I sat on my knees, my head facing the ground. "But I guess you've proven somewhat useful. You still didn't complete your task, did you?" Shaking my head, tears fell down my cheeks and splattered onto the floor. "Pathetic worm. You were supposed to kill Violet, not make friends with her!" Mapleshade sighed, turning away from me. "Tell me Tristan- which side are you really on? Perhaps Shadowseeker was right about you. Maybe you betrayed us after all." "I'm on your side still, Mapleshade." I choked the words out. Mapleshade raised an eyebrow. "I only joined them so that way we could get inside information." The lie almost got caught in my throat. I'm so sorry Violet, Holly, Silverfire... "Very good. At least you still have your uses." Mapleshade grumbled, a hint of approval in his voice. "Because of this, I will send these faces back to their owners. And once Shadowseeker takes you back to the castle, you will tell me and Shadowseeker everything." A hint of dismay pricked my chest. That castle sucks. I'm not even allowed to do anything there. "Your 'friends' Holly and Silverfire will be coming with. Violet is...a different case." Oh. Right. Because she's the Chosen One, so we have to make sure she suffers both mentally and physically. That's messed up, if anything. "Don't screw up the plan, Tristan." Mapleshade took off with Felix and Sandee's faces, leaving the tower behind. That was so lucky. Mapleshade would've had my guts for garters if I'd said otherwise. Violet, I'm so sorry...you'll never forgive me for this, I'm sure. I only hope that Bright Scar calls you new companions that'll be better than the ugly mess I am. "Tristan! Tristan!" I overheard Spiritmask's voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw Holly with him. "We defeated the monster! Now we just have to save-" "Taken care of. Don't ask how." I sighed. Holly glared at me for a split second, but didn't both asking. If she hates me now, then how'll she react to finding out that I'm a liar? To loving her back and fighting to save Miitopia. Holly looked away from me. "Let's just go back to the others." For once, I agree with her. I don't think I'll be able to cope with the hatred brimming inside of me for much longer. It won't be long before they'll discover my betrayal. (Violet PoV; Skip to Arid Frontier) "Alright, will you be okay traveling by yourself for a while?" I asked Spiritmask, who was screaming into his microphone for some reason that I can't comprehend. He looked up at me and nodded, a grim expression on his face. Oh, I see why he's screaming into his microphone. Delmar. I would too if I was him. "Well, we're past the border, like that guy said." Silverfire yawned. "Man, I can't wait to hit the hay...I'm tired! I hope there's an inn up ahead." Holly glanced at Silverfire. "There is an inn ahead. Don't forget that I am from here, after all. Trekking through here will be a breeze with me around." Holly proudly exclaimed, while being greeted with a glare from Tristan. Holly returned his glare with equal if not more hate. Just what is up with them? Aren't they dating? I glared at Tristan. "You stop giving death stares. And you too, Holly." Tristan and Holly just ignored me and continued glaring at each other. "What is wrong with you both? If you've got something to say, just say it." Holly sharply glanced at me. "Violet, don't." She looked back at Tristan. "Although, she's right. Tristan, we're breaking up. I can't do this stupidity anymore. Learn how to treat people with respect." "Not like this hurts me, you know. It's not like my respect is instantly given if I become friends or enter a relationship with whoever. They earn it." Tristan snapped. With a pang of sadness, I realized at once that Tristan never even liked Holly back. He...still likes me in that way, doesn't he? "Oh, so who's earned your respect? The Dark Lord?" Holly sneered. Holly, shut up. Please. Don't piss him off even more than you have to. "It's likely, especially since you came back from Nightmare Tower." Tristan hissed in her face. "SHUT UP!" He snarled. He immediately began walking faster towards the inn. "It's not like you're the only one with issues, Holly!" He called over his shoulder. Are we going to break apart just before we officially start traveling in Neksdor? Where we were going to start anew? Oh Bright Scar, how do we keep walking in circles? Holly shot another glare at me before walking on ahead as well, but a considerable length behind Tristan. Silverfire sympathetically murmured and gave me a hug. At this point I feel like crying and giving up. But I'm the Chosen One, so I HAVE to save the freaking world that's messed up enough as it is. "Come on, Violet. It'll be alright." He whispered. I sniffed, returning his hug. My tears ran down my cheeks and a few landed on his robes. "We'll be alright. I know it." How does he think so positive? I sure can't. Silverfire turned his head to face Spiritmask. "It might be best if you leave now." Spiritmask nodded, waving goodbye to me and Silverfire. I might actually miss him. Wow, was not expecting that feeling. "We're almost at the inn, and I'm sure Holly and Tristan are going to be sleeping in a room by themselves, so are we sleeping together tonight?" "Yeah, that'd be the best for now. Hopefully things will get better for them in the meanwhile. Even if they get on my nerves, they're still people." I sighed. Silverfire tilted his head in confusion. "We want them to feel-y good, Silverfire." "Oh. Okay." Silverfire nodded in understanding. I have no idea how he didn't understand that, but whatever. Soon we were at the inn's doors, ready to enter. We hadn't said anything after that, really. Then we just asked for a room and went to the room. That's pretty much it. I don't want to bore you with the details. Silverfire had his wand in his hands while he was sitting in his bed, while I was sharpening my daggers. "You okay over there? You've been quiet the entire time." Silverfire sighed. "Just thinking about Stargaze, that's all. It's strange, but I get the feeling that he's close to us. Like, closer than before. Maybe he's in Neksdor?" "Well, I'm not sure. But he probably is, since he's been uh...looking for you with this woman called Columbia." I mumbled. Silverfire muttered something to himself. "Hey, you didn't ask me for any information. So don't blame me. I'm sure they're okay. If anything, they might be better than okay." "Well, if you say so..." Silverfire sighed. "It's just that I feel like I'm not going to see him in a LONG time. Hopefully that isn't the case, because I honestly kind of miss him." "It's alright, dude. You'll see him eventually, I'm sure." I reassured him. Letting out a loud yawn, I set my daggers on my nightstand and covered myself up in the blankets. "I hope you plan on sleeping, Silverfire. You'll need it for tomorrow. Goodnight." Without waiting for his reply, my body instantly lulled me to sleep, not caring if I was done or not. Stretching my arms, I let out a yawn. Almost instinctively, I glanced over to the other side of the room, expecting to see Silverfire. He was...gone. I rushed over to his bed. There were signs of him being there, sure. But he was gone. My daggers on my nightstand were gone. Looking down at my clothes, I realized that I wasn't wearing my thief's gear. I was wearing my normal purple shirt and pants. "Bright Scar, I demand answers!" I hissed into the amulet, which was surprisingly still with me. "Bright Scar!" Bright Scar grumbled to herself. "Fine, but you won't like them. The Dark Lord- well, I shouldn't exactly say THAT. His advisor, I think that's what he is, Shadowseeker stole them away. And he sealed your powers as well. So you've got no choice but to pick a new one and save even more people." "Wow. That's just- wow." I hissed to myself. "If I wasn't such a kind and gentle person, I'd love to flip him off right now." Bright Scar stifled a chuckle. "You shut up. You know what I mean. Does this mean I've got to pick another scroll?" "Unfortunately, yes. I added three new jobs so you don't complain too much." Bright Scar grumbled aloud right before I was sent back into that weird room of hers. I bet they're not even that good. "Trust me, you'll love one of the new ones a LOT." "What're you- HOLY YOU A CAT SCROLL. GIVE IT TO ME." Bright Scar rolled her eye and gave me the scroll. Bright Scar raised her eyebrow. "You didn't even look at the others, are you positive-" "YES, JUST MAKE ME CAT ALREADY." I snapped, my attention still focused on the Cat scroll. Soon Bright Scar just sighed and a bright light enveloped me. Soon I had purple cat ears spouting out of my head with a tail spouting out of my butt. There were claws on my hands, which I'm guessing are like gloves. There were whiskers on my face, and as much as they annoyed me, I didn't bother with them. Cause who cares, I'm a Cat. "Now go forth, Violet the Cat! And let me tell you, your new companions in this might surprise you..." Bright Scar murmured. Surprise me? How? The only surprise would be if they were kidnapped too. And then it'd be more on me to save them. "Now leave my room- I need to meditate." With another flash, I was back in the room, with my new job. Grabbing my satchel, I slung it over my shoulders and walked out of the room. I've gotta save them. If I don't, then who will? And who'll my companions even be? Pushing the questions down, I returned the room keys to the staff, who questionably took them. Walking out of the inn, I sighed. Time to travel. Alone. (Mystery PoV) "Why Violet, why'd you have to run away from Tschilly Village? Now I'm stuck here in the living oven looking for you, and Helen and Daniel are probably worried sick!" I grumbled to myself. It was no use, since no one else was there. "And to top off all of this crap, I get turned into...whatever THIS is and now I'm stuck like this for eternity! Violet, I swear once I find you I will-" After that I pretty much ranted for about half an hour. Pathetic, I know. What exactly was I turned into? Well, I now have wings sprouting from my back with a pointed tail latched onto my bottom, and horns protruding from my head. This sucks, I hate it and it sucks. A lot. What's the point of wings if I'm not flying? I mean, I tried but I flew face first into a cacti patch. And I'm not going through that again. "Violet, you'd better have a good excuse for this." I looked around to find a shelter that had seen better days. That's good enough for now. I rushed into the small shelter to sigh in relief now that I was in the shade. "Ha! Take that, sun!" Curling up in a ball, I felt drowsy. Now I could take a break and sleep. My wings must've known what I was doing, because they folded on my back neatly. I could feel my tail wrapping around one of my legs, which actually felt quite nice. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a dream. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a strange black clearing. "Hello, young one." A voice welcomed me. I turned to see a midnight colored dragon behind me, with a man wearing some armor standing beside him. He had light brown hair that curved into a spike on the right. The guy had green eyes and pale skin, and then I also noticed he had freckles. "Who are you? What do you want? How did you get here?" I demanded faster than a lightning bolt. The dragon narrowed its eyes, while the man blushed as I stared at him. Hmm. I guess he sees something he likes. "I am Shadowseeker and this is Tristan." The dragon introduced themselves. Tristan weakly waved at me, his face a bright red. "We are talking to you through a dream right now. I heard you're having trouble with your recent transformation." "Yeah, it sucks!" I pouted. My tail was lashing in anger. What sucks is that I can't control it that well. Shadowseeker nodded. "Well, you are an Imp now. You have the power to bend dark magic to your will, something even the Great Sage can't do." Oh, that does sound rather nice. "I can teach you how to use it, how to use your wings, and much more. What do you say?" "Um...well, since I want to be able to survive and not fly into another cacti patch...I accept!" "Good. First, tell me your name." Shadowseeker nodded, a small hint of laughter in his voice. I gulped. "My name is Twyla." Category:Violetsbane Chapters